


Camouflaged Colors

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p>
<p>A drabble centered on the changing seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflaged Colors

“Where’d all the colors come from?” 

Josiah smiled. “Well, in His providence, God…” 

Vin frowned. “Prov’dence?”

Nathan cleared his throat. “Chlorophyll, the green pigment in leaves that…” 

JD blinked. “Piggyment?” 

Chris looked at Buck helplessly. “Uh… Well, it has something to do with photosynthesis…” 

“Huh?”

Ezra rolled his eyes. 

“Da?” JD asked. “Where’d the colors come from?”

“That’s easy,” Buck laughed. “The colors were there all along. They was just hidin’ behind all that green.”

JD only considered his father’s words for a moment. “Oh, okay.” 

And the two boys were off again, laughing, playing, and tumbling in the leaves.

 

~end~


End file.
